Smoke and Embers
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: The smell of the hearth reminded Jenna of so many things, but it will always remind her that she betrayed the one she loved. JennaxSteele. One-shot.


I haven't seen a Balto movie in years but after doing a bit of research I think I was okay enough to write this. This idea just popped into my head one day, like all my other one-shots.

If you don't like the JennaxSteele pairing, then don't read this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Balto or any characters. They belong to and are copyright of their owner(s)

I hope you enjoy or like! (All flames are unappreciated and will be used to bake brownies. Flamers will not receive any.)

* * *

The dark room was lit only by the large hearth against the wall. The crackling of the splintering and burning wood created a strong odor of fire and ash, filling the room with the noise and the warmth of the fire, almost drowning out the winter wind that blew from outside the house. It was something that Jenna had gotten so used to. But it was never followed with happy thoughts. It filled her with sorrow and heavy guilt; the thought of knowing that she was a traitor, that she betrayed the trust of the one she loved most.

That thick fiery smell of the blazing flare was usually accompanied by the strong, yet almost sweet smell of something else that definitely wasn't coming from the hearth, but from her and the male mounted on top of her.

"Are you enjoying this, my dear?" a gruff but lusty voice said from behind.

Jenna turned her head around and her eyes to meet the hard ones of the male. A smirk came across his face.

"Yes Steele…" Jenna said, looking back ahead of her. "P-Please keep going."

A week ago, Jenna's family, not wanting their purebred husky near Balto, a dog that had wolf blood in his veins, feared that she could be hurt by him even though he showed no aggression towards her. They thought she would be better off with Steele, a pure-bred, pedigree Siberian husky. Jenna and Balto were already mates by this time, but it's not like she had much of a say in it anyway. So even though she hated Steele with every fiber of her being, she decided to comply with her family's wishes and not fight back. It has been two weeks since then.

Steele rammed himself into Jenna at a rapid tempo, sending sharp shivers down her spine. Damn that husky for being so good at this. Jenna could feel her natural juices dripping out of her onto the thick fur rug underneath their feet. She moaned softly while pressing her ears against her head, lowering the upper part of her body and planting it against the shaggy rug, giving Steele more access to her. But the real reason was to conceal her tears within the soft material.

This felt so good but at the same time it felt so wrong. She was Balto's mate and she loved him with all her heart; so why was she doing this? At first the idea of mating with Steele just completely disgusted her, but when they first did it, something happened inside her; in her mind she hated mating with him, but her body liked it so much and always ended up bringing her back to him. But it was always attended by feelings of regret, and the more it happened the more she wished it would stop.

While Steele was in love with her, she shared little to no feelings for the arrogant mutt. The last few times she simply imagined Balto on top of her but it quickly lost effect and the gravity and the inevitability of her situation was revealing itself and rearing its ugly little head. She felt so guilty about what happened, she went to Steele's home to tell him they needed to break it off. But instead they ended up mating again, in the same exact spot they always mated; on the fur rug in front of the fireplace. It didn't offer much privacy because it was in the living room so everyone would get a front row seat of their romping, but Steele considered it the most "romantic" spot in the house.

Jenna sniffed back her tears, her mind telling her over and over that this was immoral, but her body was fighting against her and telling her that it was right. She was having an affair with Steele and Balto would just be devastated if he found out. This had been going on for the past two weeks, and Balto had no idea that this was happening. Every part of her body questioned why she was doing this but no matter how hard she thought over the matter she always found herself at the same dark dead end that she was always lead to.

Steele thrust his large mass of warm red flesh into Jenna making her cry out in pleasure. The male husky's forearms flexed when he tightened his hold on the smaller canine's hips. The sounds of their pants and moans, and Jenna's silent whimpers, filled the warm dim room. Steele noticed Jenna crying into the fur rug.

"Are you crying Jenna?" Steele asked without stopping his work.

Jenna sniffed. "Steele we need to stop this. This is...wrong. I…ahhh...I can't keep doing this with you."

"Do you not like what we have?" Steele said slyly. "Are you not enjoying this, because your moans tell me different."

Steele's cock started to increase in size and Jenna moaned helplessly, feeling the intense pleasure that her body used to betray her. Steele tickled her skin on the back of her head with his tongue through the soft red fur on her back and she giggle softly. How could she not like this? Her reactions to whatever he did to her were just the opposite of what she was saying.

A drop of slobber fell from the tip of Steele's extended tongue and fell onto Jenna's bandana. She sniffed running liquid from her nose and her senses were filled with the smell of the flames burning within the radiant fireplace.

The male husky pushed one of his hind leg in between hers and forced them further apart, stabbing deeper into her. Jenna arched her back forward and cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

"Steele…!" she moaned in ecstasy and shame. "Ahh..."

Steele smile triumphantly. He finally had the female he loved for so long, the husky he coveted ever since she became Balto's mate; but now her, something that half-breed might never get back: this beautiful young husky.

Guilt assaulted Jenna's mind and she felt even worse than before. At this point she knew there was no turning back; her family's decision to mate her with Steele again sent her down a one-way road to becoming not Balto's mate, but Steele's. She was on his territory and she knew she could not go back to Balto. So basically her own family had unknowingly ruined her life.

Pleasure attacked her body again while Steele continued to fuck her. Jenna closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, her claws digging into the rug. She opened one eye to see how Steele was reacting. His own eyes were clenched shut and he was bearing his teeth, drooling through the sharp fangs. He shifted endlessly on his feet like he was trying to find an even better angle to penetrate her, riding her bottom like a mad dog. His sweaty body was arched sharply over her, rubbing against her own damp body and if you listened carefully you could hear the soft sound of their skin an fur rubbing and sliding against each other.

Steele's knot just barely touched the lips of her wet and dripping entrance. Steele was teasing her with the swollen object that could give her the most pleasure and the most pain. Steele never pressed it into her unless she wanted it. He was a mean and arrogant male but he loved her too much to deliberately hurt her. The part of the rug directly beneath their feet was soaked with sex juices and was going to require heavy duty washing to get the stains out.

Jenna knew if she ever went back to Balto, mating with him would never be the same; Steele was much bigger than him in several aspects. She wouldn't ever enjoy mating with her love again, if she ever got a chance.

She refused to turn her head in the opposite direction; her fear was Balto was watching in the window. Even if he wasn't she didn't want to take that chance. She felt like such a dirty whore when she moaned from another wave of pleasure rushing through her feminine body like a surge of electricity. Steele slowly stopped his thrusting and Jenna knew exactly what was coming up.

"You ready for the knot?" he said.

Jenna swallowed. "Y-yes…" she managed to force out.

Steele slowly urged his knot into Jenna's clit before he was able to get it all inside her. Jenna's head shot up towards the ceiling and she yelped in pleasure, more of her arousal liquid pouring out of her. Tears poured down her face, feeling so ashamed that she was enjoying this.

Steele moved his knot around the insides of her cavity, creating a soft sloshing sound from the inside that could only be faintly heard over the howling wind and the crackling fire. Steele growled sharply as he felt closer to his release from the mere act of tying with her. Jenna's forearms shook and she spread her toes apart trying to suppress her orgasm from attacking her. She panted heavily as her suppression would only end up making her climax harder and more pleasurable. Jenna moaned with each breath she took, knowing she could not hold it like this forever. Sweat poured down her stressed body from her straining, dampening the fur rug beneath her. Jenna bit down onto the fur rug, tears of ecstasy flowing from her eyes. She was giving herself more pleasure from trying not to have her climax with Steele.

"Let it go Jenna." Steele said, feeling the vibrations of her body. He wanted her to cum before he did. "Let all your emotions out, and allow yourself to cum."

Jenna tried to ignore him but she could no longer hold it any longer, and with a loud cry she violently released her orgasm onto Steele, sending her entire body into a mad and exhausting frenzy, the liquid coating him with the warmth of the clear liquid and pouring onto the stained rug.

Steele let go and bucked his hips against her, and his thick hot semen erupted into Jenna's womb, filling her with his impregnating seed. When the unrelenting climaxes ended the two huskies were left panting and breathing in the aftermath. Small warm tears fell down Jenna's gentle, beautiful face; she couldn't possibly hate herself more than she did now.

Steele remained mounted on top of her for several minutes before he climbed off her, turning around so their hindquarters were facing each other. Jenna flattened her ears against her head as much as she could, whining quietly as the knot pulled inside her like it was trying to rip itself out of her.

"...Balto!" Jenna cried out loud. "I'm so sorry…"

Steele looked back at the distressed female. "Forget about him Jenna. You're mine now; you were always meant to be mine. Balto was never meant to have you."

On the inside Jenna was screaming with disbelief. What started as what her family thought would be a simple mating turned out to be an emotional nightmare. She hated her family for doing this to her, more than she hated herself, for getting her into this. The Siberians shifted uncomfortably while Steele's knot slowly started to decrease in size, giving Jenna relief from the pain.

After several endless minutes Steele's knot deflated and he pulled himself out of her before his member went back into its sheath. Jenna tiredly collapsed onto the soft rug, panting to cool herself off and recover her lost energy. Steele lay down next to her and got close to her soft body, basking in the heat of the large hearth. He licked the tears from her face, tasting the salty tang of the water. For him it felt like heaven being with Jenna. But for her, it was just a guilt-ridden hell. She glanced at the burning hearth, the burning of the embers enduring through the entire evening. The thick smell of burning wood was the only thing that could be smelled in the room.

And it's a smell that she will hate her entire life.

* * *

I hope you liked this fic. You may have to check back a few times because I may edit this a few times. Once I'm done this will disappear.

Jenna would have to be one of my most favorite characters from the Balto series, and I'm she is for a lot of Balto fans. I know that a lot of people don't really support the JennaxSteele pairing, though I feel that something like this might be more likely to happen between them than her falling in love with him. (Not saying it couldn't happen! Just saying something like this was more likely to happen.)

Again, expect this to be expanded and edited soon so check back periodically. (This will go with the one above)

Don't forget to review on your way out!

Read & Review!


End file.
